


Miraculous Snow White

by AlexMac



Series: Miraculously Ever After [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I barely edited this, also love my bee kwami her name is buzzr and she's presh, i don't even know what i'm doing, snow white gets a kwami, this is the first one of a series of disney ml aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMac/pseuds/AlexMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Snow White was a Bee kwami holder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Snow White

_Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face._

_What wouldst thou know, my Queen?_

_Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?_

_Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than thee._

_Alas for her! Reveal her name._

_Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow._

_Snow White!_

\---

"Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers. And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her! You know the penalty if you fail. But to make doubly sure you do not fail, bring back her heart in this," proclaimed the Queen, holding out a small chest. The latch upon the chest was a dagger, striking through a heart of gold. Her loyal huntsman hesitated, but he took the box, and at dusk, set out to the woods with the girl. He also, however, brought along a single, delicate comb that had belonged to the previous queen.

When the Huntsman and Snow White reached the woods, the Huntsman tearfully explained that he had been told to kill her, but he could not bring himself to do it. He twisted the comb into her short hair and told her to run, fast and far as she could, so the Queen may never find her.

Run she did. Terrified. Alone. The woods a nightmare, the trees golems reaching out to scratch and scrape, she ran and ran and ran.

\--

When Snow White happened upon a small cottage in the wood, she felt perfectly comfortable cleaning it for whoever lived there. She was the Princess, but her duties at the palace had principally involved housework and she didn't mind it as long as she could sing and had lovely company. Usually that company involved animals and birds only, but today a large waspish creature had decided to join her, and she wasn't about to complain about a new friend! It continually demanded attention, which she was perfectly fine with giving in the form of strokes on the head whilst she attended to cleaning the kitchen and singing her song. 

This did not seem to be enough for her little friend, however, as when she finished singing it flew up in front of her face and exclaimed "I am the kwami Buzzr and you need to listen to me!"

Snow White was slightly taken aback, but she curtseyed prettily to the little kwami. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Snow White." An insect that could speak German was, after all, hardly the oddest thing that had happened to her today, and perhaps the most pleasant.

Buzzr took the time, as Snow White explored the wee cottage they were in, to explain what a kwami was, how she would enhance Snow White's abilities and add more, the transformation catchphrase -- "Buzz on!" -- and other details of Snow White's miracle stone. As Snow White found the beds, Buzzr could practically feel the exhaustion radiating off her new charge, and fell silent. The girl was but a mere child after all, perhaps 13 or 14 years of age, and had had a terribly exciting day. Buzzr would not have been surprised if her charge were to write her off as a hallucination brought on by trauma or dust in the air.

Neither Snow nor Buzzr were quite sure how much time had passed when they awoke to seven little men at the end of the bed.

Buzzr quickly retreated into the folds of Snow White's apron, and Snow pleasantly asked them, "Oh, how do you do?"

\--

"You are a Princess, Snow White, and that means you must become a leader. Leadership isn't a title, it's a skill. It's having other people trust you and being worthy of that trust. Your people must know that even when all else seems bleak, you will pull through for them, because you need to, and to trust that they will trust in you."

"Oh Buzzr! I simply don't think I have that."

"You are more than you think, Snow White my child. Look around you; these little dwarves already rally to you, the animals of the forest respond to your beck and call. You have their trust. All you must do is earn it, maintain it."

\--

As the little men were at the mine, Snow White took it upon herself to make them dinner. As she was molding the pie crust, an old woman appeared at her window. 

"All alone, my pet?" the woman asked.

Buzzr had asked to be kept a secret from even the little men, so Snow White responded, "Why, why yes I am, but--"

"The little men are not here?"

"No, they're not, but--"

The woman sniffed, and sighed slightly in appreciation of the scent. "Makin' pies?"

"Yes, berry pies!"

"It's apple pies that make the menfolks' mouths water," the woman said with a wink. She grabbed an apple from her basket. "Pies made from apples like these."

"Oh, they do look delicious!" Snow White exclaimed, appraching the window. 

"Yes, but wait till you taste one, dearie. Like to try one? Go on, go on, have a bite." 

The birds, Buzzr noted from her perch inside Snow's large white collar, descended upon the woman to prevent her from handing Snow White an apple. This was an ominous sign indeed. Snow White, however, went outside to defend the old woman. "Shame on you!"

The woman pretended illness, and proffered the apple again to Snow White, as thanks. "And because you've been so good to poor old Granny, I'll share a secret with you. This is no ordinary apple, it's a magic wishing apple."

"A wishing apple?"

"Yes, one bite and all your dreams will come true!"

This was not good, and Buzzr had to put a stop to it. "Are you sure, Snow White? You do not know her. Trust must be earned, and a leader must be cautious."  
"She seems perfectly harmless, Buzzr. Besides, it's a magic wishing apple! It's simply too good to be true!"

"Snow White, it most certainly is."

Smiling charmingly, Snow White accepted the apple from the generous stranger, and bit into it in appreciation.

"Oh, I feel strange..."

She hit the floor.

Buzzr sank to the ground.

\--

The dwarves returned from the mines that night to find Snow White, the girl who had so quickly overtaken their hearts, lying on the ground with a fiercely buzzing kwami hovering above her. 

"It's a spell, she's been knocked to sleep by a spell. That old hag of a witch...! I am no sorcerer but it likely can be undone by true love's kiss."

Solemnly, the dwarves prepared her a bed for her rest and planned a place for her to be presented local princes once they put out the call. Their dear Snow White surely would have a true love among them, and if not, perhaps some foreign princes would be up to such a quest. 

As they set her down on her bed and looked upon her in mourning, Prince Florian of a neighboring kingdom rode up to see what was going on. He was astonished to see the girl from the palace who he had fallen in love with lying upon the bed, and his surprise and lovestricken grief showed upon his face. The dwarves informed him of the situation, and it was with a desperate and heavy heart that he kissed her. Buzzr and the dwarves waited with bated breath, and as Prince Florian opened his eyes...

 

...the Princess Snow White opened hers.

\--

As the years passed, King Florian and Queen Snow White would grow into wise and powerful rulers. When asked by others how she ruled so well and fairly, she would always answer the same way:

"A little friend taught me to trust and be trusted, and my mother taught me caution and when to withhold judgement. Both taught me the virtue of temperance and vice of extremity, and the line between confidence and vanity."

Buzzr would always thrum happily from within her gown.

**Author's Note:**

> My notes for the poison apple scene was literally this: "Do some dialogue from the movie then Buzzr's like ho don't do it! OH MY GOD!"
> 
> Also this is gonna be a series if someone doesn't stop me and soon. I take requests; I've got some ideas for other movies but I'm always down for spending my work time trying to figure out how to make crossovers function.


End file.
